Pretending To Be Dead
by IrishBabby
Summary: Addie and Daryl have found that the only way to end this terror is to find a man who was there in the beginning. After going through so much together - can these two people finally put an end to the madness?  Sequel to: Living Like You're Dead
1. Pretending To Have Hope

Chartacters: Daryl Dixon/OC

Sequel to: Living Like You're Dead

Takes place: Several Months Later

* * *

><p>Daryl Dixon and Adeline Mimieux woke up one morning and left the group.<p>

For weeks they had been planning to leave, and kept putting it off. But finally that day had come. Addie put their belongings into a small hybrid vehicle to save on gas. Daryl reprimanded her for choosing such a womanly car, but Addie told him to deal with it and drive.

They have been driving all day now. Addie's back was sore from sitting all day, and when Daryl saw the discomfort on her face he made the decision to stop in the next town.

It never got old. The way you'd pull into a once busy town and see abandoned cars on the road, money in the streets, and blood everywhere. Every time Addie wondered what exactly happened to the people lived here, and every time Daryl tried not to picture it. It looked like the army had been here for a while. Sandbags were piled high, damaged to buildings from explosives, and piles of bodies, it made it obvious.

Daryl drove past the battlegrounds to a perhaps… safer part of town. A small motel was stuck between two boarded up buildings.

"Sleep in the car, or sleep in there." Daryl said.

Addie finally did regret her choice of car. Neither of them would've been able to sleep in it comfortably.

"I'll get a key from the office." She said spitefully.

"Be careful, just cause you can't turn don't mean they won't eat your face." Daryl said laughing at her. She playfully punched him in the arm before exiting the car and taking the fire axe with her. She carefully opened the door and cringed when she heard that familiar ding of a bell. He quickly waited for something to move. But nothing came near her. She heard the car door shut as Daryl got out to check the perimeter.

Adrienne followed the hallway back, past a couple washers and dryers and into an office. Papers covered the floor, but she couldn't see any sign of the dead. She casually walked back and pick a key out of a metal box on the counter. She made sure that the room was at the end, and had an easy escape route.

She tossed the key to Daryl when she stepped out of the office.

"Looks deserted." He said. Addie nodded and pointed to the end room.

"Seem safe?" she asked.

"Guess there's one way to find out." He said. Daryl threw his favorite cross bow over his shoulder as he scuffled across the asphalt parking lot. He turned the key in the rusty knob and opened the door. The room was unused; the bed was made, and everything was habitable except for the thick layer of dust that covered every surface. Daryl checked the bathroom before he appeared back in the doorway to tell Addie it was clear.

"Figured I'd go for a walk around the block." Addie told him, "Look for anything useful."

"Fine. But limit yourself to _one_block." He called out. "Ya' get fifteen minutes."

"Oui." She said smiling at him. She fastened an empty backpack to her shoulders and then threw her axe back over her shoulder. "I'm going left first." Daryl waved at her to assure her he'd heard what she said.

Addie carefully made her way down the sidewalk, she looked and listened for any sign of danger, and from her experience she knew that it could always be worse than walkers. She was half sure that this town was nearly dead. It was quiet, like the dead had moved on or something. She slightly missed Lori and the others. But now that they were safe for the time being, they had found an abandoned correctional facility, and had begun to call that home.

Until Addie and Daryl decided they had to leave. They had a gift, and they couldn't just keep it to themselves.

Addie didn't know where to start, she had assumed that medical centers were the best places to find information. And this guy, Faust, she remembered her grandfather speaking his name on several occasions. She remembered because Dr. Faustus was her favorite play, and Faust would always remind her of that. They needed to find him as well, Addie knew that someone who worked closely with her grandfather would have the most answers. There were several facilities were dotted along her grandfathers map, and she figured if she connected the dots long enough, someone would crop up. She knew that whatever she had become was something due to her grandfather's research, and from all that she'd read she had realized that they had to be others that had undergone the same treatment. And perhaps with a little perseverance a cure was possible.

She had completed her walk early; the block had been pretty bare, as if many survivors had cleaned out the town already. It was small and easily picked over. She had a few more minutes, enough time to check out the store across the street. She wasn't quite as interesting in the butcher shop, as she was about the ladder on the building. She managed to pull herself to the top; she could see several other rooftops that had chairs or old boxes, like somebody had waited out a horde. The town was quiet, almost too quiet. Then she realized… she could hear breathing, heavy, labored breathing.

That was impossible.

* * *

><p>Daryl first took a long drink of water before he drew the curtains to the room. He shut the door and began to head around back to look for any trapped walkers. At first he wasn't nervous about walking around, but then he ran into a walker, granted it was already dead, but that was the unsettling part.<p>

It had been torn apart. It wasn't shot, or bludgeoned to death; its insides were all pulled apart and hanging off a nearby fence, like something had been eating it. It looked similar to what a bear would've done to a buck.

He was thinking infected dogs, or perhaps a pretty stupid cannibal, but whatever did this was dangerous, and probably not safe to be around. He took a few more minutes to inspect the dead thing at his feet. He was biting his nails and beginning to sweat before he decided they wouldn't stay here.

Daryl tapped his watch, her time was up.

He walked back to the lot, and through the gate he had watched her leave, but now she wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Addie's curiosity always seemed to get her into trouble. This time she was peering over the edge of the tall building and looking into the alleyway below. She could see the seething walker. It's breathing was heavy, skin like leather, and it looked like the body was exhibiting mass amounts of heat. She had seen this before, once before. Now she realized the worst had finally happened.<p>

She stepped back, slowly backing away from the monster below her feet. But she struggled when she was grabbed. He feet kicked at the gravel as she tried to struggle free, but then she realized it was only Daryl. He motioned for her to be quiet.

She couldn't hear it's breathing anymore, She softly stepped back to the edge to peer into the alleyway once more, the _empty_alleyway.

Addie spun back around in time to see the creature already coming at them from behind Daryl. The look on Addie's face made Daryl spin around instinctively. He aimed his crossbow and fired.

The beast, stunned, wobbled on its two feet for a moment while it tried to register what the arrow was. Daryl had aimed fine; the arrow was sticking out of its hollowed nose. But it wasn't dying. Daryl just stood there, not understanding what was going on. But he hadn't been there the night Merle killed Addie's friend, fiancé, Alex.

The creature was now running the short distance towards Daryl, who was trying to reload his crossbow. He wasn't able to in time before the walker tackled him to the graveled roof. He had his crossbow between him and the beast, struggling, pushing, trying to keep it away from his neck.

Addie swung her axe down on its neck, _hard. _She could hear a distinctive grunt come from its mouth. She pulled the axe back out of the lodged space, one more swing would do it. She kicked the beast as hard as she could so she could get a clear shot without hurting Daryl. And as soon as its jugular was exposed she swung her axe again, severing it's head clean off.

Daryl kicked himself away from the body that was now pooling blood.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"Walker." She said, not really knowing what to call it.

"Ain't no god damn walker, I shot it in the brain!"

"You've met one before Daryl." She said. "When you first met me, remember?"

Daryl looked down for a moment, remembering the walker he'd gotten off her that first time they'd met.

"That sumbitch died." He said. "I killed it."

"You only wounded it Daryl, Merle killed it a few months later."

"You saying it got up and walked away? After what Shane and I did to that thing?"

"They heal." She said.

"Still the brain is what controls it!" Daryl said looking down at the severed head.

"I don't know what does anymore, but I have a feeling it's lethal to us."

"Yeah, we ain't stayin'." He said. "Get back in the car."

Addie came up and grabbed his hand. "Daryl I've got a better idea." She said while pointing across the city. Daryl could see the Huey Chopper at the top of the town's local hospital.

"You can actually fly that thing?" Daryl asked. Addie nodded. "Great cause I hate flying."

Addie smile at him and used her sleeve to wipe away some blood spatter.

"Go and pack up. I'll be there in a minute." He told her. Addie began to walk away until she felt Daryl tug on the axe she was carrying. "Leave it." He said. Addie let go and climbed down the ladder. She knew Daryl was going to make sure that thing never got up again.

* * *

><p>AN: A Short extra story to show how Daryl and Addie can't give up on finding a cure. Please enjoy.


	2. Pretending Life Is Dead

"It spread." Addie told Daryl. "I was hoping it had all been contained… but now this. This whole town, it's been destroyed. There's no dead, no living."

"It ate everything." Daryl said. "Behind the motel, there's a walker ripped apart."

"So it can eat rotted flesh… no doubt living flesh." Addie assumed, "However, I believe if we get infected by _that…_there will be no saving us."

"Right. That's why we're gettin' the hell outta dodge." Daryl said motioning for her to get in the car. "The hospital's only a few blocks away we can check out your chopper, but if it ain't gonna work we're getting the hell out!"

"That's fine Daryl. Just… get us there quick. I don't want to find more of those things." Addie was quickly reminded of Alex's face. One that she had so easily forgotten while with Daryl, but now she couldn't help but wonder if this was her fault. She had brought Alex here while he was infected, it only could've come from him.

She realized her breathing was unsteady, she was scared, not just for her, but for Daryl as well. Daryl threw the motel door shut after grabbing the food he'd left inside. He threw his crossbow in the backseat and then jumped in the drivers seat. He casually touched Addie's hand, as he could see the obvious fear that was all over her face.

"It's not your fault." He told her. "Just how things go."

"We need to figure this out." She said.

"I know." He said while beginning to drive down the street. "That's why we left ain't it? We'll find that doctor guy, we'll figure it all out."

"How can you know that?" she asked. "Nothing's ever worked out before."

"Well you were smart enough to save my life. That worked. Smart enough to kill walkers, gather food, deliver Lori's baby. I have a feeling you can figure just about everything out."

Addie realized that she had done a lot since she'd met Daryl. She had never thought that much about herself until she was put in the position where she was forced to survive, and forced to protect the people she loved. She guessed that if she was forced to do the same, only on a vast scale… she could succeed. The odds may not be in her favor, but she still had a chance, and she had Daryl.

The drive across town was quick. It was easy to see the chopper from the heli-pad at their distance, and both of them had chills due to how silent the town was. Almost like a ghost town, yet there were cars, toys, and personal things just lying around in the streets. The one this that was visibly making them slightly sick was the spray of blood they'd find on the occasional wall. They prey had been caught there, eaten there, died there. But there were no bodies.

When Daryl pulled the car around the corner so that they could visibly see the hospital, Addie could now tell why the military had chosen to come here. The hospital was massive. For a town this small, it was more than adequate. But perhaps the town had been planning on expanding, or perhaps the military had funded it's construction due to easy accessibility.

There were massive amounts of sandbags; enough that Daryl couldn't drive the car very far into the lot. From here on out, they'd have to walk. Addie began to strap on her backpack and then throw another bag over her shoulder. She was strong, but carrying all their supplies by hand made everything quite heavy, and she like to keep as much as she could off of Daryl's back so he could use his crossbow effectively.

Daryl began to pick up several military issued weapons that for some god-forsaken reason were lying on the ground, unattended, and unused.

She could see that Daryl was completely concentrated on his surroundings, he had been since they day they'd met. He was a hunter, he always would be, but it was a skill that Addie was grateful he had. It had saved their lives on many occasions.

Both Addie and Daryl wanted to be extra cautious because the lack of activity in this town, almost as if they expected something, anything really, to come after them, it was all just too easy.

Addie reached the helicopter in time before the sack slipped out from her finger tips. She flung it in the back before climbing inside and shedding the other two bags on her shoulders. She first checked the coveys for any supplies; half hoping she wouldn't find anything gruesome. But the only thing she found while checking the helicopter was lack of fuel. _'shit.'_she thought.

She looked up at Daryl who was scanning everywhere around them, he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"It's low on fuel."

"How much do we need? Are we even sure where it is we're going?"

"No. I don't know, but this will get us places faster, and we can avoid cluttered highways, walkers, towns, …others." She added.

Daryl pulled a stack of papers out of his satchel.

"There's nothing in here that tells us where to go?" he asked.

"No." she said. "Just who to look for. But my bet… is on the hospital."

"What about it?" he asked.

"I think if the military took such an interest in this place, it had to be for a reason, maybe we can find his name again, and… we need to get to the storage centers anyway… we'll need as much fuel as we can get."

"Storage, like the basement of the hospital? The place that is most likely to house a couple hundred walkers, if not those god damned super walkers!"

"Yes. That place. But perhaps it's empty, like the town, maybe they've all moved on. Looking for food elsewhere."

Daryl gave her one unappreciated look, "you better hope your right." He paused before telling her to, "get the guns."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but It would've taken me way too long to write the next bit and you've already been waiting so long for the next part. So I thought I'd at least give you something. Thanks!**


	3. Pretending Running Isn't Dangerous

Daryl watched as Addie walked up to the hospital, she was easy-going these days. She felt confident, especially with Daryl at her side. But Daryl knew something was wrong here, and their mission was about to become all too dangerous. So Daryl made sure he was the one to open the door, she kindly waited for him to step in first, as he obviously wanted to.

Like the rest of the town, the hospital was eerily quiet. Almost as if the entire town was gone. Both of them new the town was sizable enough to hold a large amount of people. But there weren't corpses, no body bags, no walkers.

Something was wrong.

Daryl became slightly more protective of Addie the moment he realized there was something unordinary about this town. He kept her behind him, his crossbow covering her, she was stronger now, but he still wanted to protect her. The hall leading to the stairs was empty; papers littering the floor, and the occasional blood spatter on the walls. Addie watched as Daryl lead her closer to he stairs. She hoped that their mission would be easy, both of them were expecting something terrible – but perhaps they shouldn't be.

Daryl carefully and silently turned the knob to the door leading to the stairs. And instantly Addie could tell that he had found something wrong. She could hear the ragged breathing coming from underneath them. He was leaning over the banister aiming his crossbow. He shot an arrow – Addie watched as it went through the top of the skull and out the jaw of a tall blonde woman. Addie checked the next flight of stairs and couldn't find others behind her, so with a swing of her axe she beheaded the foul creature. Daryl was back in front of her by the time she was finished. Rancid blood was now running down the steps, and Daryl held her hand while she carefully stepped around it.

Behind him was now an empty hallway – dimly lit and while he was still concerned with her she was occupied with the movement in the shadows. The crazed walker seemed intent on biting, dragging and killing Daryl. Addie watched as his feet were yanked from underneath him and drug into the shadows, and Addie without thinking pulled the trigger of her pistol, essentially saving Daryl's life.

From her sack she pulled out a towel and began wiping the splattered blood from his face, that was when both of them heard it… the loudest… most frightening sound they new they could hear at a time like this. Her gunshot had attracted attention, like they usually did and now they could hear the running upstairs and the most ear deafening roar from where they were. She pulled Daryl to his feet he regained his crossbow and together they ran.

Addie opened the first door she came across, and proceeded to drag Daryl in after her. Both startled from what they had just gotten themselves into – and both afraid. At the bottom of the floor they could see whatever it was making it's way down the hall… more walkers, hybrids… neither wanted to find out. Both were pressed against each other as well as the door. Ready to brace for whatever wanted to try and find it's way in.

Addie looked into Daryl eyes, and she saw something that she had always found attractive. The look of protection, that drive of survival – it came to him naturally. She knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. She couldn't help but quickly kiss him while they stood their hiding from their fate.

The footsteps had passed, and they waited another short while until they believed the coast was clear.

"We get out, we get the fuel, and then we run!" he told her.

She nodded.

Together they silently opened the door and listened for anything. Addie checked both ends of the dim hall to find that the creatures had disappeared. Addie ran, almost without Daryl, he was behind her, but he wasn't keeping up – he hadn't expected her to make a break for it so quickly. She began opening doors wherever she could – food, medical supplies, water, staff locker room, she seemed to have found everything except the fuel. She shut each door behind her and finally opened the last door she could see. A green door with a silver bar across it – she pressed down on the bar and the door flew open, it was so light, and looked as though it would be heavy. It swung around to hit the wall adjacent to it, grabbing the attention of several walkers in the room. But directly in front of her was fuel. She ran forward, betting on her getting to the fuel… before they got to her. She was able to grab a canister before she felt the dead hands on her flesh, and with no weapon at her side. She felt the spray of blood across her skin – something she was sadly too familiar with.

Now on the floor there were two dead walkers, normal walkers. An arrow in their brain. She watched as he aimed at another, pulling the trigger. Without wasting more time she stuffed two canisters into her backpack and then another two into Daryl's and then each took one per hand.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Daryl asked.

She looked at him, she wouldn't know what to say – she just smile before running back down the hall. Daryl caught up with her.

"If you EVER! Do that again! I'll have to put an arrow in your damned head!"  
>Addie was now bounding back up the stairs.<p>

"Addie! ADDIE! Do you hear me?" Daryl asked infuriated. She opened the floor level door and turned back to shut it.

They had walked into a trap.

There were three heavy set blood thirsty hybrids – they had been waiting, they knew exactly where they'd be heading – it was unnatural for any undead thing. Addie took her axe and slid it through the door handle before directing Daryl up the next flight of stairs. The lower door was now being pounded upon, almost broken down with each thrust. The reached the second floor, happening upon another hybrid. Daryl never hesitated putting another arrow through it's head. At the end of the hall there was a bright window, showing the suns light, and through it Addie could see the chopper.

"The window." She said.

"That's a long drop." He said.

"Don't have a choice." She said referring to the still pounding noise that could be heard from the stairwell. She glanced at the walker on the floor that was now gurgling blood. Daryl opened the window and first dropped his bag, then took hers and dropped it too. Next thing she knew he had his arms around her.

"I'm going to lower you lower, then you can drop." He said, she nodded in compliance and climbed out the window while grabbing his hands.

She stopped for a moment before asking: "What about you?" but Daryl quickly thrust her forward sending her out the window without an answer. He had a sly smile on his face when she looked at him now angered. He reached as far as he could before letting go, and he watched, as Addie seemed to softly land atop the grass. Next was him - he leaned out the window gauging the distance before looking back to see the rabid walkers making their way up the stairs. With faith he leapt, he shut his eyes tight while he fell, he felt his knee hyper-extend and his shoulder his cement – but realized that he was atop Addie, who had volunteered to break his fall.

Both of them got up as quickly as they could before the walkers leaning out the window above them decided to jump too. Daryl was limping behind her, Addie made it back first and immediately began to flip switches, lighting up the switchboard, and beginning the turn of propellers. She began to load fuel in the back while Daryl was still making his way, she watched as one walker decided to take the chance following them out the window, only his attempt was made head first – and it's head splattered, leaving black blood and limp legs.

Daryl had just reached the chopper and begun to throw his things inside before pulling himself inside. But now the rest of the hybrids had gotten smart – and they were walking right out the front door. _Well, rather running._

Addie first made sure Daryl was safe before sitting down and thrusting the controls upward. She watched as the hybrids claw and jump at Daryl's legs.


	4. Pretenting Not To Be Mad

The midnight air was something that both Addie and Daryl seemed to enjoy. Daryl was trying not to get sick over flying, and the crisp feeling was what kept Addie awake while she flew at night. Addie didn't want to admit that she didn't know exactly where she was going. The only had a name, something that wasn't much to go on. Daryl fell asleep once the trip had become long, both of them were tired, but Addie felt better worrying by herself.

She wondered if Daryl had been anywhere other than Georgia all his life. He seemed like he was the type to stick around the place he knew best. He was a hunter, he liked fighting on his own territory, she wondered how he'd handle some place knew.

Addie picked a small empty field to land in. Someplace she could stop and evaluate their direction. She realized that dawn had crept up on them, and hopefully the morning light would keep a few walkers from checking out the noise from the chopper. Daryl woke up when she touched down, the jolt practically shaking him awake. He was confused when they seemed to have landed in the middle of nowhere. But at least it was smart, he could tell that Addie was smart – he would've made the same decision.

* * *

><p>Daryl had pulled several files from an old army vehicle months ago. Addie had read them several times, trying to find ties to her grandfather, her or this familiar name. But all she ever saw were a bunch of numbers, nothing to go on.<p>

She was trying not to feel hopeless.

There was a two-person emergency kit equipped with all military issued choppers. Inside you could find freeze-dried food, heat blankets, flares, medi-kits, a compass, and a map.

Addie opened the map carefully, she was happy to realize that it was military issued; so several bases and centers were marked. She could at least track the caravan numbers that they had obtained these papers from. Retracing someone else steps wasn't easy, but it was all they had to go on. She watched as Daryl hopped out of the chopper, not saying a word. She heard him vomit due to the flying he obviously wasn't used to. She shut her eyes, hearing him in pain didn't make her happy. She grabbed a bottle of water and leapt out to meet him. He had his had pressed against the still slowly spinning propeller, his face was lacking in color. She placed her hand on his back, trying to comfort him. It seemed the last twelve hours were a lot to take in.

"I suppose I can try to keep her steady, if that's what's making you sick."

"That… that would be nice." Daryl said. "I ain't never flown before."

"It's exhilarating, isn't it?"

"For you maybe." Daryl said spitting what was left in his mouth to the ground. She handed him the bottle of water. He could see the red skin from when she slid across the floor, trying to beat the walkers to the damn fuel tanks.

"How could you do something so stupid?"

"Daryl…" she started.

"No don't pull out your doe eyes and think I'll look past it. Too many times I've almost watched you die. You can't take chances like that, you may not turn, but they can still eat the fucking flesh from your bones."

Addie rubbed her arms, trying to comfort her own self. She knew Daryl cared about her, this was when he really showed it.

"I'm sorry Daryl. Sometimes – I don't think clearly. It's not fair for me to do that to you."

"Damn straight." He said. He walked passed her and leapt back into the chopper, she heard him rustle through things before he pulled out their tent they had taken from the group. It was only made for one person, and it pitched itself once you unraveled it. "You should sleep. We ain't got too much time to stop."

Addie nodded before grabbing her jacket and one of the thermal blankets. She climbed inside the tent that was slowly being warmed by the sun coming up outside.

"Perimeter check, be back in ten." Daryl called out to her.

Daryl walked away from the chopper, the clearing was large, but most surrounding states still had the Georgia forest adjacent to them. He had kept his eyes shut most of the way here, he wasn't afraid of the heights, but for some reason being so high, combined with the movements of the helicopter, made him sick to his stomach.

He had to walk it off.

For most of his walk he could tell that the place was pretty abandoned. Seemed like just the place were someone would go nuts listening to their own head. Daryl often thought of his now deceased brother. He wondered what sort of stupid comments he'd make about Daryl getting sick, or _'lettin' a woman drive.'_

Daryl tried to focus mostly on the task at hand. It had been his idea to set out looking for someone to help them. Addie would've been completely content in staying with the rest of the group. After all she adored watching after Lori's little girl. That was something that had pained him at first, seeing Addie with a baby they had once thought that they might have a child to care for – something Daryl was surprised about, but something neither of them never got to see through.

He wondered how hurt she was by it.

She obviously always kept a smile on her face, but Daryl was the only one to see when they'd lay down together she'd had a sort of look in her eyes that just read… sadness.

Daryl could see several roads off in the distance; none of them lead here however. And he hardly found any animal activity except for a few prairie dogs. But even they didn't have much meat. He headed back with his crossbow lazily slung over his shoulder, not afraid of any threat.

He walked over to the tent and peaked inside before decided to wedge himself beside her. She was still awake, she would never have fallen asleep before he had returned.

"You sleep. I'll stay up."

Addie looked at him, she wanted to be sorry for being the only one who got to sleep, but she knew her eyes were crucial to flying that thing, and she needed her rest, and a clear head.

"I really am sorry Daryl." She said as she set her head in the crevice of his shoulder.

"Just… don't leave me behind. Don't do anything to get yerself killed alrigh?"

"Oui. Daryl." She said to him. She was mostly laying atop him in the small tent, he positioned the foil blanket over her, as it had shifted when she had. And soon Daryl could tell she was asleep, and all he could do was listen for any signs of company.

* * *

><p>Daryl had dozed off.<p>

He sat up, and practically bolted out of the tent. The noise was so loud; he had no idea how he'd slept through it. Addie was wide-awake too, following closely behind him. The sun read that it was late afternoon, their chopper was standing still – it was the army vehicles making plenty of noise. Neither of them could quite make out what was being said over the broken megaphone. But there were three off-road vehicles heading straight for them, each decorated with a set of American flags.

Their heavily armored vehicles were no match for any of their weapons, all they could do was stand, and wait for the soldiers to reach them. All they could do was hope they weren't enemies. Addie tightly gripped Daryl's hand; she suddenly regretted landing here and not looking at the military map more. But now it was too late, there was no time for an escape; they vehicles were only a hundred yards away before they stopped.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for being so patient you guys. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Rough couple of weeks, I honestly don't mean to make you wait this long between chapters. AFTB along soon.


	5. Pretending To Be Calm

One rolled up after the other, several soldiers were stationed in each vehicle, only one with the megaphone. Telling them not to move, and that precautions would be taken.

Addie and Daryl could only stand, placing their hands in plain sight, with automated weapons pointed at their heads they didn't have much of a choice.

"Shit." Daryl said. Obviously this was going to put a bit of a kink in their 'save the world' plan. Addie gave him a sympathetic look.

"They must've seen, or tracked the chopper." She said.

They were approached by several men, each kept their weapons drawn until their commander gave the order. Their green suits showed that they were common scouting parties, but the commander in blue showed more importance than the others.

"State how you came in contact with one of our issued HU-1 Huey Helicopters." the man in blue said.

"Nicked it." Daryl said. Addie elbowed him in the ribs, trying to remind him this was a serious situation.

"Pick it up in a town, maybe hundred miles back east." Addie said.

"Richmond?" he asked.

"No. Uh, Greenville I think." Addie said.

"Greenville is a contamination site, it's been quarantined."

"Well that would explain all the signs and yellow tape." Daryl said. Addie tapped him in the back of the head.

"Pardon sir… but isn't everywhere a contamination zone?" Addie asked trying to sugarcoat over Daryl's sarcasm.

"Not since the second outbreak ma'am. We'll have to check you now, for infection."

The men began to move towards them, pinning their arms behind their back.

"Second outbreak?" Addie questioned, her wrist twisted painfully, she let out a yelp.

"Hey!" Daryl shouted, "Watch it!"

"Sir remain calm, we need to check for infection."

"Wait!" Addie yelled. "Wait! Let me explain!" she knew what they were about to find. Positive blood coursed through both their veins, and if they found it – they would be executed.

They inserted a metal needle into each of their arms, where it drew blood and retracted back into a scanner.

"Please!" Addie said, "It'll be positive! Please let me-"

It hummed for a moment before it beeped twice and flashed red.

"Sir she's right, both of them are positive for strain A."

'We'll have to exterminate." Said the commander, "On site."

'Yes sir!" they said in unison. While raising and preparing their weapons.

"Hey! Hey!" Daryl yelled struggling to get closer to Addie.

"No wait! We've been infected for months, it's not- please! Listen!" Addie yelled again pulling against the guard that held her, she knew throwing him down would be a move that would get her killed instantly.

"Sorry ma'am policy is shoot on site, your remains will be cremated, and your names will be taken and added to the list of deceased so that family may be able to check in the future. I'm sorry, but it's protocol."

"Don't you touch her!" Daryl yelled trying to fight his way out of their grasp.

"No! You don't understand, please I- no don't I'm pregnant!" Addie yelled. "Please, listen!"

Daryl looked at her, astounded. But it seemed her announcement was able to get everyone's attention for a short moment.

"She could prove as a useful test subject." One man said.

'Agreed soldier, she will come along in the containment unit, execute the man."

"NO!" Addie yelled, "Listen to me! I'm part of- We're both part of an experiment! One initiated by Alderic Mimieux, and one of his colleagues – a doctor – a doctor Faust! We've been infected on purpose."

"Doctor Arthur Faust, is among one of the many researchers at our facility, your blood would've picked up on our scanners."

"No listen! Please!"

"Sir…" one man interjected, "she is French. She could know something."

"Oui! I am from France, Alderic was my grandfather! Please don't hurt us! Look! In the chopper there's all our files, I can prove it." The commander gave Addie a questionable look, Daryl's was more of a glare. He didn't like being handled this way, and he was sure to be shocked about Addie being pregnant.

"Check the chopper." The commander said.

"Yes sir!" one soldier rummaged through the chopper and found the stack of neatly organized files, both collected from Addie as well as the abandoned humvee. "Sir they have French CDC documents as well as American, should we bring them both in?"

Addie and Daryl watched breathlessly.

"Just the girl, the male still must follow protocol."

"NO!" Addie screamed, "I won't go without him! All his progress will be lost!"

'What do you mean?" the commander asked.

"That list, in French, there are more, more like me – we received a series of injections at a young age, all for research."

"Yes, we are aware of Faust's experiments for cellular production and they all determined failed-"

"Because the enzymes merge perfectly with whatever virus this is, and the correct serum lives in my veins. I'm stronger, I heal quickly, I am the soldier they meant to make." Addie tried to explain as quickly as she could, she realized she sounded like a crazed movie plot – something obscure. But it was the truth – she was the final product, and she was in no way flawed.

"And the male?"

"I - I - cured him." Addie said, "That how I know a cure can be made."

The commander looked at her. Addie's face was serious, her breathing heavy, to prove her theory she punched her cooperation by bending back the arm of the guard holding her still, showing that she had only been playing along. He let her go, there was no use in fighting her strength.

"Fine. Both of you may come along, only to be inspected at the lab, but I can't promise your fate won't be the same as it would've been here." He said.

"You're doing us a favor sir, if you can take us to Faust that's all we need, that's… all we've been trying to do."

* * *

><p>The chopper was confiscated and flown ahead of them. Daryl and Addie sat in the back of a quarantine vehicle, both handcuffed to a steel handle.<p>

"When did you plan on sharing that particular information?" Daryl asked.

"W-what?" Addie asked, forgetting that she had revealed her little secret.

"You didn't think a baby was big enough news to share with me?" he asked.

"No! Daryl, no of course not… I didn't – I still don't know for sure." She said, "I couldn't bring myself to ask… to tell you – after last time. I didn't want to be wrong you know?"

"So you kept it from me?" he asked her.

"Only because I was scared." She said, Addie was crying now, "I didn't want to let you down."

Daryl remembered the last time she had told him she was pregnant. He had been more stunned than anything. But for her acted happy, unsure of what was to come of the situation. He only thought of himself as a child, and having one, that would've been an adventure in itself. But in their time spent together Daryl had grown to become a mighty protector, one that could care for a wife and child. Together that had been through so much, Daryl had completely passed out of who he thought he was.

He wasn't in Merle's shadow anymore, he wasn't an outsider of the group, he was the soldier and protector of a woman who needed him more than she thought. And the news of a child made him happy.

"I couldn't be happier." Daryl said giving her the look she cherished most from him.

"Really Daryl?" she asked.

"Really." He said. "I can protect you both."

Addie smiled through her tears, and strangely Daryl loved to see her that way. So happy that she would shed tears. It mattered to him that she cared for him more than anyone else ever had. He had grown a real family with her these last few months, and he couldn't have been more grateful.

He shifted so that she could lean against him instead of the uncomfortable metal of the vehicle. They were in for a long ride and Daryl was grateful they were both still here. He was sure that a bullet would've gone through his head at any moment – but as always Addie did anything she could to save him. He owed that girl his life many times over; he was just lucky she loved him – because he'd never be able to repay her that many times.


	6. Pretending Not To Worry

They had fallen asleep together while the large SUV rolled over hills and bumps as they set off for this functioning science and military base. Addie was slightly carsick by the time they stopped, both wondered about the state of the base. Daryl feared a repeat of Dr. Jenner, Addie feared a dead end.

They stepped out together onto a dark muddy road, hidden behind a tall wire fence was a well secured concrete building. Small for a base.

"They expect to find a cure in that dump?" Daryl asked.

"It's got to all be underground." Addie said.

"Oh great, a rat trap." Daryl said while rolling his eyes, "No easy way out."

"Shh.. maybe there's an emergency exit just for you, but let's not piss these guys off for breaking protocol, Oui?"

"Yeah yeah." Daryl said.

They were both admitted through a small fence frame where several men in army uniforms and lab coats stared at them. Addie's precious documents were given to them, and they began to dissect them piece-by-piece. They were led inside the small building and into a fully functional steel elevator, which descended for a very long amount of time. Addie tightly held Daryl's hand while they made their way through winding halls and instructed to wait in a small room. There was a couch, a couple chairs and water on the table, which they both partook of greedily.

Daryl fell asleep lying in Addie's lap. He had enjoyed letting her sleep in the car, and his turn had come quickly as soon as they were situated comfortably on the couch. Addie was wide-awake - curious of what was to happen, whom she would talk to, if there were even experienced researchers in the bunch. If someone could actually read these documents properly, maybe more could be revealed to them.

This was a more than crucial moment in her life, ever since this story began. It seemed that he life started over in a way, but ridding herself of old friends, and her old home, she was able to adapt this new one, and start a family elsewhere, with someone who meant to protect her with his life. She felt so safe with Daryl, so happy.

Soon Addie fell asleep beside him, Daryl awoke, and returned to a slumber, and Addie did the same, until Addie realized, they had been sleeping on and off for longer than anticipated. From both of them being incredibly tired, a warm couch was more than enough to entice them for a prolonged period of time. But there were no windows; time of day was impossible to tell. Addie could only feel her body's exhaustion had been fixed, and that the hours she thought would be spent here had turned into days. As if this were a mere proper holding cell for alive prisoners.

* * *

><p>Daryl was fast asleep on her lap when there came a loud thud from behind the door, latches becoming detached, the door being opened. Daryl was awake in mere seconds, as Addie stood to greet the officer ahead of her.<p>

"Where –" she was cut off.

"Follow me." He said.

"How-" she began.

"This way."

Both her and Daryl followed this uniform man down the hall to a distinguished lab, that Addie was relieved to see. They were brought to a decontamination room, fitted with sterile chambers in which they were rid of all air-borne and outdoor pathogens while the scanners checked their blood. Addie assumed the red indicators meant they were both positive for the virus, putting them both at a high risk, but were still allowed into a small section of the lab.

Addie's medical papers and findings were strewn about across the desk, leaving her little understanding of what was going on. But perhaps someone had read and understood the documents.

Before she knew it there were more needles in her, and Daryl's arm than she could count. Both were being tested on like lab rats. But for a cure, a vaccine… Addie would to anything.

After being given more water, they were brought back to their old room. Where they waited, this time for not as long before their door opened again. This time revealing a gray haired man with a lab coat, a man who entered their room, instead of instructing them to leave.

He sat across from them, drinking his own bottled water, carrying several papers. There was something so familiar about the way his hair was slicked back, they way the wedding ring on his finger was old and tarnished. Something about him was so comforting.

"Faust." Addie said.

"Yes, that would be me." He said calmly, "and you must be Adeline."

"Oui." She said, shaking his hand.

"So good to meet you both." He said. "I'm afraid… I have good news and bad news."

* * *

><p>This is ridiculous how long it's taken me to post, so sorry, but here is what I have done. I hope I can finish this soon in a couple chapters so that you don't have to wait months at a time, so sorry you guys! Thanks for reading though, I know it is short. Very sorry.<p> 


End file.
